Lysander Ibn Sa'id
Lysander Ibn Sa'id was the High Exarch of the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox during the years 3124-3198. Early Life Born in 3124, High Exarch Lysander Ibn Sa'id joined the High Church as an Acolyte. Originally part of the Reformist branch, Lysander distinguished himself through his innovative, yet logical interpretations of doctrine. He could often be seen in discussion with fellows from the Conservatives and Observer branches of the High Church, and in later years spent more time with members of the Orthodox branch than any other. Lysander often credits this time as invaluable for helping him rise through the ranks and develop a holistic view of High Church teachings, jokingly going to say "I was born a Reformist, but then things changed." Lysander was described as having a 'likable' demeanour, uncompromising in his beliefs, and was often praised by leaders wherever he went, no matter what they believed. Exarchy In 3158, Lysander was raised up to the role of High Exarch. At the age of 34, this made him the youngest High Exarch to be appointed who had served the High Church at every level within the High Church, bringing a unique aspect to the role not seen before. Just 4 years after his appointment, a new Emperox from House Cygnus was crowned. Lysander and the Emperox would become pillars of leadership within the sector as the golden age of humanity began. Notable Beliefs In the early days of his Exarchy, Lysander spent much time within the Archives on Andophael. He made sure to routinely invite members of the Council of Exarchs from each branch to discuss theology and doctrine, "so as to equip himself with the fundamental tools of faith." As he grew to know the House Cygnus Emperox, Lysander was able to appreciate synths and their uses. He was once quoted as saying: "I can see the good in them, true, yet I cannot see the humanity in them." This statement was the closest the High Church has been to accepting synths on parity with humanity. Sovereign Relations With the advent of the golden age of humanity, Lysander was perhaps the first High Exarch to take on more of a public figure role. Often seen on Gats, and later, Imperial Prime, he helped to forge diplomatic ties that encouraged safe passage for those attending pilgrimage on Andophael, as well as those in the High Church looking to practice their ministry. As well as developing a friendship with the Emperox, Lysander felt the need to embrace humanity from outside the Empire, stating that "They are part of us, even if they do not know it yet." In times of idleness, he was quick to promote initiatives such as DCS and ACRE recruitment drives, and often warned that unrest outside the Empire would spill into it if not addressed. CHR Despite his positivity towards other institutions within the Empire, Lysander rarely felt the need to discuss the beliefs of the Church of Humanity, Repentant. Once, when asked what he thought of them and their doctrine, he replied "It is a curious notion, but that is all it is." Relationship with House Cygnus Lysander and the Cygnus Emperox often exchanged words of advice surrounding the topic of leadership within the Empire. They grew to respect one another's authority and opinion, helping each other cultivate the golden age of humanity. Their relationship was often the subject of great debate within the Council of Exarchs, particularly as the development and production of synths intensified over the course of the Emperox's reign. According to some High Church officials, Lysander and the Council of Exarchs often had differing opinions with regards to the overall direction that the Faith was headed. When the War against the Artificials started, he was advised to cease communications with House Cygnus, which he did so with regards to official matters. As the war raged on, Lysander found himself more and more isolated within the church hierarchy due to his reluctance to guide the Church and his now 'extreme' religious views. When the Cygnus Emperox was assassinated, Lysander was left distraught. His last public statement on the matter stated "I have not only lost my Emperox, the Messiah. I have lost a great friend." Death After the death of the Emperox, Lysander withdrew entirely from the public eye. He soon stopped attending Council Meetings, and then stopped accepting sustenance. As the War against the Artificials escalated, Lysander locked himself in his quarters. He hanged himself in 3198, leaving a short note that read: "Forgive their souls for what they have done." PRISM reporting at the time suggested that the note in question was much longer, but this has never been commented upon by the High Church. The document itself has also never been publicly released. His death led to Lysander being referred to as 'The Broken-Hearted.' Legacy Lysander's death left the High Church in disarray at a crucial time in humanity's history, and almost certainly contributed to the ability of the Church to respond during the War. Following the end of the War against the Artificials, Lysander's relationship with House Cygnus led to many Houses and Corporations distancing themselves from the Church, and probably contributed to the slight rise of the Church of Humanity Repentant since. 3 years on, the High Church has all but erased this discrimination, not in part to their high-value charity work and ongoing endeavours in a peacekeeping role within Acheron Rho. Perhaps Lysander's biggest legacy is the idea that the High Church is capable of conversing with and collaborating with, any and all across the sector. Recent partnerships with The Trilliant Ring and the adoption of Koschei as an Arhat are such symbols that Lysander Ibn Sa'id would have encouraged, as would the recent visits from the current High Exarch to House Eridanus. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Members Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox